One Piece One-Shot: Surprise!
by FanFictionneer
Summary: What if Ace's wax statue at Hand Island, actually isn't a statue? I don't own One Piece or the image!


_**Hey there guys! Here's the One Piece One-Shot I talked about! Of course, something like this could never happen but I HAD to write this! Enjoy!**_

**One Piece One-Shot: Surprise!**

Luffy and his crew had "arrived" on Hand Island: An island shaped like a hand and it used to be full of sculptors, they even said that the best sculptors and other artists in the World all lived here together. Luffy met one of these sculptors: an old man named Diego who made wax sculptures of all the super powerful and famous pirates he met. He had sculptures of people such as Rayleigh, Zeff, Cricket, Shanks and his crewmates Benn Beckmann and Lucky Roo, Whitey Bay, Squard, Whitebeard and his "sons" Marco, Jozu, Vista, Izo, and also a half-completed statue of Navy Admiral Kizaru and he also wanted to make a sculpture of Zoro. But the sculpture that interested Luffy the most wasn't Shanks or Rayleigh, but a sculpture of his brother Ace.

Luffy's eyes widened when he saw his brothers wax statue and approached it. He looked at his brothers wax face.

"Ace…" he said with a sad look on his face.

Then Usopp and Chopper entered the room and saw Luffy looking at Ace's sculpture.

"Luffy…" Usopp said. He remembered the day that he read the bad news about everything that happened at Marineford and when he thought how Luffy must've felt at that moment.

Chopper of course looked sad as well, he knew how bad it felt to lose someone that important, which Usopp also did of course. Every single one of the Straw Hats had lost at least one person dear to him or her.

Luffy kept looking at the statue for a while until suddenly: "Geesh Luffy, staring is impolite you know? It makes me feel uncomfortable." A voice said.

Luffy's eyes widened, the statue: wasn't a statue! It was the real Ace who said that.

Usopp and Chopper screamed with their eyes bulging out, like they'd just seen a ghost. Well that's practically what happened.

"A-ace?" Luffy asked shocked.

"Yep Luffy it's really me." Ace answered finally getting out the the statue-ish pose.

"Ace…." Luffy muttered "ACE!" he then screamed, tears starting to come in his eyes.

Luffy hugged his brother tightly, a bit surprising Ace. Making Diego smile and Usopp and Chopper were still looking the same way as they did just a second ago, but it was like they were frozen this time.

"It's really you! I thought you died!" Luffy cried, still holding his brother tightly.

"Well, so did I at first heh-heh." Ace chuckled rubbing the back of his head.

"I really missed you Ace."

"I missed you too, Luffy. You've grown alot" Ace said, finally hugging his little brother back.

Luffy finally let go of his brother to look at him. He hadn't changed at all, but he just noticed that he had a huge circle-shaped scar of where Akainu had impaled him with his magma-fist two years ago.

"Th-that scar…" Luffy muttered.

"Yeah, it's from two years ago."

Usopp and Chopper finally got out of their frozen shocked state "B-but how can you still be alive?" Usopp asked.

"It's thanks to him." Ace said and pointed towards the wax statue of none other than Luffy's big hero, Shanks.

"Y-you were saved by Shanks?" Luffy aksed.

"Yes."

"Don't tell me that that isn't a statue either…." Luffy mumbled.

"Hahahahaha, no it's just a wax sculpture." Ace laughed.

"How did Shanks save you?" Chopper asked.

"I'll tell you later, I wanna see the rest of your crew first, they'll probably wanna know too and see me with their own eyes." Ace said.

"You're just hungry, aren't you Ace." Luffy said, knowing what his brother was getting too.

"Ah, you got me heheh." Ace chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "But still, they should also now that I'm alive, right? And there's also alot of explaining to do."

Luffy laughed "Yeah." His grin having returned on his face.

And so they headed towards the Sunny.

_**At the Thousand Sunny**_

The part of the crew who remained on the ship had finally managed to get the Sunny back into the water and had ankored it. They kept putting all their stuff back in place when suddenly, they heard a shout which they knew all to well.

"OOOOOIIIIII! Minna!" Luffy called out. "We have a guest! I want you guys to meet him!"

'As loud as ever.' Ace thought, sweatdropping but then he smiled, his little brother hadn't changed a bit, even after everything he went through two years ago.

The crewmembers Luffy called out to, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Robin, Franky and Brook all walked towards the railing of their ship. When they arrived at the railing and looked down, they couldn't believe what they saw: Usopp, Chopper and Luffy standing next to none other than Ace. Their eyes all widened in shock, or in Zoro's case, eye. And their mouths fell open, exept for Robin of course and making Sanji drop his cigarette. (I sure hope that doesn't cause a fire with that grassy deck)

"N-no way…" Nami managed to say, hands covering her mouth in shock.

"How is that possible?" Robin wondered, having recovered from the shock.

"Well waddaya know." Zoro muttered and grinned, being the second to recover.

Luffy laughed at his crewmates expressions "Hahahahahahaha! You guys are so funny, you should see your faces! Hahahahahaha." He laughed.

Luffy jumped on the ship, Usopp and Chopper soon followed. Lastly Ace used his fire to fly up and land safely on the grassy deck, without burning it, making the crew members who were still shocked take a few steps back.

Ace grinned and held up his hand "Yo!"

"I-it really is him." Nami muttered.

"Heh, sure looks like it." Sanji said and smiled.

"So this is Luffy's brother, Fire Fist Ace." Franky said, lifting his sunglasses to have a better look at Luffy's older brother who seemed to just have come back from the dead, or so they thought.

"Yohohohohoho, now I finally meet Luffy-san's brother! My heart is pounding in excitement. Oh, I don't have a heart because I'm a skeleton… Yohohoho SKULL JOKE!" Brook announced only earning a laugh from Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.

"How is he alive?" Sanji asked.

"Let's sit down and then I'll tell you." Ace suggested and they went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Allright of course you guys all know about the War of the Best." Ace started.

Everyone nodded.

"Did you guys also know who stopped it?"

"No, I never even thought about that and they didn't even mention how it ended in the newspaper." Nami answered and the rest agreed.

"Well the one who stopped the war was the Yonkou Shanks."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"So Shanks was also the one who stopped the war? He was so close to me back then?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, he was. But before Shanks appeared there was someone else who stopped Akainu before he did."

"Who?" Usopp asked.

"Someone you apparently know Luffy, a young marine, Coby."

Luffy's eyes widened again "C-coby stopped Akainu? Why?"

Zoro looked shocked as well "That kid?"

"From what I heard, he had enough of all the unneeded fighting and just jumped in front of him. And of course Akainu didn't hit him at first since he's a fellow Marine. But soon after Akainu got pissed and wanted to kill him or at least get him out of the way, but then Shanks appeared. They had a little argument and then Sengoku butted in and he and Shanks made a deal and then the fighting stopped and all the remaining pirates left Marineford."

"Wow, I never expected someone like him to do that." Zoro commented.

"Shishishishi, Coby sure changed alot since I met him. Back then he would never do something like that, he'd just run and hide. Like Usopp."

"OI!" Usopp said and sent a glare towards Luffy, who didn't lose his big grin at all.

"Well anyways, when they left, Shanks and his crew took me with them on their ship. I was still uncouncious of course. Marco and the rest also went with them. When they arrived they made graves for me and the old man." Ace continued.

"But, if you're alive, why would they make a Grave for you?" Nami asked.

"Bright as ever I see. Well they did that for my own protection, so that while I was still out of it, everyone would still think that I was dead."

"That sure is thoughtful." Franky remarked.

"And I was asleep for a whole month."

"Wow, that's even more then when I was out for 3 days after I kicked Croco's ass." Luffy said.

"Oh and Luffy, I have even more good news for you."

"Really? What? Did you find a mountain made of meat?"

"No you moron, where the hell would I find something like that?!"

"In Meatland?"

"That doesn't exist!" Ace yelled and then sighed "Well, as I was saying, I have good news. Not to long after I woke up, I wanted to see how my Grave looked like, so I went to have a look and you'll never guess who I saw there."

"Meat Man?!" Luffy asked drooling and with sparkles in his eyes.

"No."

"Uhm…. Iva-chan?"

"No."

"Shanks?"

"He was on the island, but no."

"Gramps?"

"No."

"My dad?"

"No."

"Your dad."

"What?! Of course not idiot!"

"Usopp?"

"Wh-what?! How could I be there Luffy?!" Usopp said.

"No, not Usopp."

"Then who was it?"

"Finally, you stopped guessing." Then Ace grinned "Sabo."

After hearing that, Luffy's eyes widened "S-Sabo?" Luffy muttered.

Ace nodded.

The crew exchanged looks. "Uhm, who's Sabo?" Nami asked.

"He's our other brother." Ace answered.

"Eh?! You have another brother Luffy?!" Chopper asked.

"Y-yeah. H-how Ace? How is that possible?" Luffy muttered again.

"Heh, well you couldn't believe me being here so I understand. I was as shocked as you were."

"S-Sabo's alive?" Luffy repeated, then suddenly, tears started forming in his eyes but he didn't lose his smile.

The crew looked on wide-eyed as their captain started crying tears from happiness.

"Heh, It's pretty interesting how he survived. He got saved by your dad, Luffy."

Everyone in the room, exept Luffy, Robin and Ace gasped.

"D-D-Dragon?!" Usopp screeched, completely pale and shaking and Chopper doing the same.

"That certainly is very interesting." Robin said.

"Yohohohoho! Luffy's father Dragon saved his other brother." Brook repeated. "My are bulging out, Oh, I don't have eyes. Yohohoho SKULL JOKE."

Luffy finally snapped out of it, kinda. "M-my dad?"

"Aa." Ace replied "Sabo told me Dragon found him floating in the water, completely burned and bloodied not too long after his boat got hit. Luckily for him, the burns weren't too bad, so you can't see any scars. And after he had recovered and also trained for a few years, he didn't become a revolutionary, but a pirate, just like us, but he's still in the first part of the Grand Line though."

Luffy then went back to normal "Segai! How does Sabo fight? Does he have a crew? Did he eat a Devil Fruit? Does he have an awesome ship? How does his Jolly Roger look like? Does he have lots of meat on board?" Luffy started.

"Wow, calm down. He fights using a staff, just like we all used to do when we were little. Yes he has a crew, a small but powerful one just like you guys. Yes he has eaten a Devil Fruit, the Kin-Kin Fruit (=Gold Gold Fruit) which allows him to turn his body into gold. And he also has a pretty awesome ship. His Jolly Roger is crossed bones, a skull with a top-hat and a big blue S in the background. And I don't know if he has lots of meat on board!"

"Segai!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Oh, I have something to give you." Ace said, reached into his pocket and pulled a baby Den-Den Mushi out of it.

"Why are you giving me that?" Luffy wondered.

"Heh-heh, you can call Sabo with it." Ace said and put the small snail down on the table.

Luffy's eyes widened "R-really, I can talk to him right now?"

"Yep, you really should, you guys haven't been able to talk to eachother in ages."

"Okay." Luffy said and smiled, not a huge grin like he does every time, but a sweet, warm smile.

Luffy took the speaker of the phone in his hands and pressed a button (or whatever you have to do XD). It was quiet for a little while.

"Hello?" someone asked, Luffy's eyes widened, it was Sabo. Then he grinned.

"Hey Sabo! It's been ages!" Luffy greeted as if he just hadn't seen him for a while.

"L-Luffy, it's really you! You sound so grown-up!"

"Shishishishishi, you sound almost completely the same."

"Well, guess so. So Ace found you huh?"

"Yeah, I found him alright. You should've seen his face." Ace suddenly butted in.

"Ah Ace, good to hear you. Yeah I really should've seen that." Sabo laughed.

"I'm still here you know…"

The crew was just looking at the conversation in awe, Luffy was talking to his brother of who he thought he was dead for twelve years like it's nothing.

"I know. Luffy you sure have a huge bounty on your head right now, you're really amazing!" Sabo told his little brother.

"Heh-heh thanks. But what about you? What's your bounty?"

"Mine is really pathetic compared to your 400 million, it's just 25 million beli, it's still my first bounty I got in East Blue. "

"Hahahahahahaha, that's even lower than my first bounty, but it's still pretty good for your first one. So what did you do to get it?"

"I just beat the crap out of some marines who wouldn't leave me alone, even though I didn't have a bounty yet."

"Hahahahahaha, that's not like you at all." Luffy laughed.

"Heh-heh, guess so."

"Hey I'm also still here you guys." Ace butted in.

"Hahahah, sorry Ace." Luffy laughed.

"Is there something Ace?" Sabo asked.

"Well, I was just wondering where you are right now." Ace answered.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too."

"Well, we arrived in Water 7 just yesterday, we're going to get a new ship."

"Really?! Franky's from Water 7 too, right Franky?" Luffy asked his shipwright.

"Yeah, I sure am. Water 7 is SUUUUPERRRR!" Franky said and did his well-known pose.

"Yeah Water 7 looks awesome, doesn't it?" Luffy asked his older brother through the Den-Den Mushi.

"It sure does."

"Hey if you get your new ship, then if you see Ice-ossan or Paulie, tell them that you're my brother, then he'll probably give you a discount. Shishishi." Luffy grinned.

"Really? Wow thanks for telling me."

"Oh and when you see them, say hi to them for me." Luffy said.

"Of course."

"By the way Sabo, Ace told me that you were saved by my dad."

"Yeah, I was. Man, it sure surprised me when I found out that you're his son."

Luffy laughed.

"But he's not how you'd expect him to be. He looks really scary and serious, but he can be alot like you at times, Luffy."

Many of the crews eyes widened.

"A-a-a scary g-guy like that is l-like Luffy?!" Usopp whispered to Nami.

"A-apparently."

"Oi, you guys, why don't you guys come say hi to Sabo?" Luffy asked.

"Sure." Zoro started and walked up to the Phone "Hey, it's Zoro here."

"Hey Zoro, I read alot about Luffy and all of you guys, man you sure look strong as hell."

"Thanks. Well, I didn't hear about you, but if you're Luffy's brother, than you're probably really strong too."

"Heh, I'm not so sure, Ace and Luffy are really powerful and super famous. Luffy's a super rookie and Ace is one of the commanders of the Whitebeard-pirates. And you're a super rookie too right?."

"Yeah."

"It's very special to have two people in one crew to have such a high bounty. But you guys all have pretty high ones."

"Guess so, but if you have a crew like ours with few, but strong members, then you'll probably have the same in no-time."

"I sure hope so. Oh and by the way, Luffy didn't cause you guys too much trouble, did he?"

"Well… He does, but he always makes up for it by being a great captain, we all own him alot." Zoro answered.

"Shishishishi, thanks Zoro." Luffy said.

"Heheh good." Sabo chuckled.

"Well see ya." Zoro ended the conversation.

"Bye."

Nami came next "Hello there Sabo, it's Nami here."

"Hi. From what I heard, you're an amazingly good navigator right?"

"Yeah, Nami's the best." Luffy butted in.

"Wow, thanks." Nami thanked "So do you have a navigator?"

"Well, actually I do the navigating myself."

"Really?"

"Well Sabo's always been good at stuff like that." Ace answered for his brother.

"Yeah, he'd sometimes even work on a map of our home-island when we were little." Luffy agreed.

"Awesome!" Nami said.

"Heheh thanks, but I'm not as good as you are, I don't now if I could get through all the unexpected, powerful storms in the New World I heard so much about."

"You can't say that before you even get here. Though, it really is difficult at times."

"Yeah, I'll see it for myself when I get there."

"Well, I think Usopp's going to talk to you next, so bye Sabo."

"Bye Nami."

Then as Nami expected, Usopp came next.

"Hi Sabo."

"Hey Usopp."

"So you're Luffy's other older brother, so you're not blood-related either, right?"

"Nope, we're not."

"I've always been wondering, how was Luffy like as a kid? And what kind of things happened in his childhood?"

"Yeah I'd like to know that too!" Chopper agreed.

"Fufufufu, could be interesting." Robin chuckled.

"Yes, I'd love to know about Luffy-san's childhood too." Brook also agreed.

"Heh-heh, sure and do you mind helping me out too Ace, I missed a huge part after all."

"Of course."

"Hey I can tell stuff myself too. Such as from before I even met you" Luffy said.

"Ow yeah, maybe you should begin with meeting Shanks." Sabo suggested.

"Okay, so I met Shanks when I was 7 years old, he came to Fuushia Village with his crew and stayed there for a few months. We had alot of fun! They were hanging around at Makino's bar every day, singing, drinking and partying and stuff. I also asked Shanks to take me with him hundreds of times, but he always said no. I wanted to prove myself, so I took a knife and cut myself under my eye." Luffy laughed.

"So THAT'S how you got that small scar." Zoro concluded.

"Shishishi, pretty dumb right?" Luffy asked.

"Totally dumb." His entire crew said in sync.

"Yeah yeah, Shanks still wouldn't take me with him, so I stopped. I still had alot of fun with all of them. I had eating contests with Lucky-Roo, Ben told me about the awesome adventures they all had. And Usopp, your dad, Yasopp, always showed me his awesome sniping-talent, he's really awesome!"

"R-really?"

"Yeah and he also told me about you and about how much he hoped to be able to see you again some day."

"M-my dad talked a-about me?"

"Yeah, he did. Man, when I met you, I immediately saw that you're his son."

Usopp grinned and rubbed with his finger under his nose. (Like he often does)

"Yeah, and when I saw him again after I woke up, he also told me how proud he was that you became such an awesome sniper and he also that he was totally surprised when he found out that you were in Luffy's crew." Ace told the young sniper.

"W-wow, he's really proud of me… Heheh, now I REALLY wanna see him!"

"Yeah, I hope so too. And than I can return Shanks' hat." Luffy agreed and then took his strawhat of his head and looked at it.

"So, are you going to continue the story?" Sanji asked.

"Ow right." Luffy replied and put his hat back on his head. "Well, so then one day in the pub, they were talking about something but I wasn't really paying attention because, I saw an awesome-looking fruit lying in a box so I ate it."

"The Gum-Gum Fruit, right?" Robin concluded.

"Yep shishishi. So Shanks saw that I ate it and of course, he got really mad at me and started shaking me, trying to get it back, and then I strechted, and that's how I became a rubber-man."

"You're such an idiot Luffy." Nami facepalmed.

"Then how did you get the strawhat?" Franky asked.

"Well, not long after that happened, some bandits came into the pub and they were being really annoying and were saying bad things about Shanks and threw Sake over him. Shanks didn't do anything about it and just started laughing so I got really mad at him and went after the bandits. But they overpowered me because I didn't know how to use my powers yet and they started beating me up. But then, Shanks and his crew came to save me but the leader of those stupid bandit-bastards ran away and kidnapped me. He wanted to get rid of me so he threw me in the water. I was drowning and I really thought I was gonna die, especially when the Sea King showed up and was going to eat me. Luckily, Shanks came just in time and protected me, but he had to sacrifice something for it and I still feel really bad about that."

"What did he lose?" Chopper asked.

"He gave up one of his arms for me." Luffy said with a serious, but hurt, look in his eyes.

"T-that's terrible." Nami said.

"That should really hurt." Robin said like Shanks just cut his finger or something.

"Don't be so creepy Robin! It freaks me out!" Usopp yelled.

"Don't worry Luffy, it's not your fault." Chopper comforted Luffy "It was the Sea King and that bandits fault."

"Thank you Chopper." Luffy said and continued his story "After that, Shanks and his crew left to continue their adventures, and I knew that I couldn't go with them so I said that I was going to be a pirate, not just any pirate, but the Pirate King and that I was going to get my own crew and find the One Piece. Then, Shanks gave me his hat and said that when I become a pirate I would give it back to him when I was a great pirate. And that's how I got my hat."

"Wow, that's a beautiful story." Sanji concluded.

"Whaaaaaaa." Franky cried "That's SUPER beautiful!"

"You're so awesome Luffy!" Chopper complimented with stars in his eyes.

"What happened next?" Nami asked.

"Gramps got really mad at me for being around Shanks and wanting to become a pirate. He always wanted me to become a marine."

"I can't even imagine how that would look like." Zoro concluded.

"Well, so he brought me to the Mountain Bandits, who live near the forest and he "asked" them to raise me and that's where I met Ace." The Straw Hat continued and making Ace smile at the memory.

"Why were you there Ace-san?" Brook asked.

"Gramps promised my father right before his execution that he would look after me, so he brought me there when I was a baby."

"Wow, I never expected that." Robin commented "Very interesting."

Luffy then continued his story. "In the beginning, Ace was a big jerk."

"OI!"

Luffy ignored it and continued. "He spit at me, ran off and tried to lose me when I tried to follow him by doing mean things like letting huge rocks drop on me and causing avalanches, destroying bridges when I was running on them and stuff like that."

"Ace of all people did THAT?" Nami said shocked while pointing at Ace.

"Yeah, I really did those things. Heh-heh." Ace laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe isn't it? Shishishi." Luffy laughed.

"So how did you get closer then?" Chopper asked.

"After trying over and over again, and not giving up, I finally managed to follow him all the way to Grey Terminal, but I didn't see Ace anywhere. So I started looking and after a while I finally found him and there, I met Sabo. He was already Ace's friend." He explained.

"Hahaha I remember how you started crying when we caught you and begged to not kill you." Sabo laughed through the Den Den Mushi.

The crew started laughing their asses off.

"Hahahahahaha, Luffy, crying for something like that? Hahahahahahaha" Nami laughed.

"Fufufufufu, I didn't expect that from you Luffy." Robin giggled.

"OI, I was seven!"

"Hahaha, well anyways, when Luffy started crying some pirates found us because of the noise he was making. Those pirates looked for me and Sabo because we stole money from them." Ace continued.

"Why did you guys steal from them?" Sanji asked, having caught his breath.

"Because we wanted to buy ourselves a ship so we could become pirates." Ace grinned, scratching the back of his head.

"You already had that dream when you were still so young, that's alot of ambition." Brook said.

"Heheh thanks. So those pirates found us, well actually, they just found Luffy. He tried to get him to tell them where the gold was but Luffy wouldn't Spill it, so he took him with him. After a moment of thinking about what Luffy did, we decided to save him and when we arrived at the place they were keeping him, we found Luffy all battered and bloodied."

"That's horrible…" Nami managed to bring out. "And you were just seven years old." She continued, looking at Luffy with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it hurt like hell, at first that guy just punched me, trying to get me to tell where the money was, but then he noticed that it barely did anything, so he started hitting me with a big glove with iron spikes, but I still wouldn't say anything."

"That's just horrifying…" Usopp said, also turning his gaze towards Luffy.

"So Ace and Sabo came to save me and they beat up that bastard." Luffy grinned.

"Yeah and when we saved you, you thanked us and started crying again." Ace added.

The crew started laughing again.

"OI you guys! Don't laugh!" Luffy yelled, but it didn't help at all.

"Hhahahahahaha….S-sorry Luffy… Hahahahaha." Usopp laughed.

Luffy pouted.

"Well, anyways" Ace started. "We became friends after that and we continued robbing people, but with the three of us."

"Yeah we sure had stolen alooooot of money." Luffy added.

Nami eyes turned into beli's "How much~?" she asked.

"I don't know, alot." Sabo answered, and Nami's beli-eyes just got bigger.

"Okay… After a while, the three of us shared cups of sake and became brothers." Ace continued the story.

"Yeah, and we built an awesome treehouse in the shape of a pirate ship!" Luffy told his crew.

"Segai~!" Chopper awed, with stars in his eyes.

"I know right?! And Sabo came to live with us with the mountain bandits and we often went hunting with the three of us and brought back huge crocodiles and bears and stuff!"

"Yeah that was a great time!" Sabo agreed.

"Yeah totally!" Ace also agreed. "And some other things happened. We ran into an old man who used to be a pirate and he told us stories and trained us a bit."

"You sure had an adventurous childhood." Franky remarked.

"Heheh, yeah." Luffy admitted. "It was great, for as long as it lasted." He added, his tone turning serious.

"What do you mean Luffy?" Zoro asked his captain.

"After a few months, when we were in Grey Terminal, we were found by another group of pirates. Then it turned out that Sabo's dad had hired them to bring him back."

"Wait, if Sabo had a father, why did he come live with you guys?" Usopp asked.

"Because my parents are nobles." Sabo said through the snailphone.

The crews eyes widened.

"Y-you're the s-son of a n-noble?!" Usopp repeated.

"Yeah… It's the worst life someone can get. Sure, you have alot of money, but you don't have any freedom. Bodyguards are constantly watching you and you can't even choose who you want to marry, your parents choose that so that they can get even more money." Sabo told them.

Everyone agreed on that, even Nami despite her money-obsession. She too understood that money doesn't make you happy and if you're rich nobles, it's even worse than that, that you don't have any freedom at all, just like Luffy's brother just said.

"It was horrible. My father threatened to kill Ace and Luffy if I didn't come back , so I went with him. But then the next day, I heard people in the upper part of the city, where those greedy nobles live, say that that night, they were going to burn down Grey Terminal to kill all the poor people who lived there from the things they found there between all the trash. That night, I wanted to go out of the city to stop them or at least make sure that Ace and Luffy weren't there anymore. But when I reached the gates, the guards wouldn't let me through but I kept trying and eventually they beat me up. That's when I first met Dragon. I begged him to stop the fire and make sure that Ace and Luffy weren't there anymore and I told him that I hated being a noble and that I hated every single one of them. I guess that's what convinced him to save me then and later on. When I woke up, my wounds were bandaged, which also was Dragons doing. At least I knew Ace and Luffy were alright, I was sure of it. And the next day, I set sail on my own, but it was also the day that a Celestial Dragon came to the city and it just so happened that my tiny boat passed his huge ship, so he shot my boat. It caused a fire on the boat and I tried to put it out, but I didn't want to go out, no matter what I tried. And then, he fired at my boat a second time and everything went black." Sabo explained.

"What happened next Sabo?" Luffy asked, of course not knowing what happened.

"When I woke up, I was in a room in a ship and I was completely bandaged up. Not so long afterwards, Dragon walked in and saw that I had woken up. He told me that he found me all burned and bloodied, floating in the water near the harbor and that he saved me. I thanked him of course and he told me about the Revolutionaries and asked me if I wanted to joint hem, which I politely refused. Then he offered to train me, even if I didn't want to join them and I accepted his offer and trained under him for a few years. After that, I set sail to start my own journey through the Grand Line and to find the One Piece, luckily, the place where I ended my training happened to be in East Blue, so I started there. And that's my side of the story."

"And what happened to you guys after Sabo 'died'?" Franky asked the other two brothers.

"Of course, it was really hard and painful in the beginning, but we continued training hard so that when we turned seventeen, we could set sail and start our journey." Ace answered.

"Yeah, Ace set sail three years before I did, when I was fourteen. Then I trained on my own for three more years and then I started my own journey and met you guys one by one." Luffy added.

"Interesting tale." Robin commented.

"Yeah, and a long one at that." Nami agreed.

"Well anyways, do we still need those introductions?" Luffy asked.

"Not really, everyone said at least something and I already know you guys by following your actions in the newspaper." Sabo said.

"True." Ace agreed.

"Well, I gotta go, we're going to get our new ship, see you all later!" Sabo said.

"Awww already?" Luffy asked with a pout.

"Hahaha, yeah, I'm sorry. But you can keep the Den Den Mushi so you can call me from time to time. And I can call you too."

"Yeah! I will call you as much as I can!" Luffy exclaimed enthousiastically.

"Hahahaha, I'm sure you will. And Ace, thank you for finding Luffy for me."

"No problem, it was time saw our little brother again anyways."

"Well bye everybody!"

"Bye Sabo!" Everyone in the Thousand Sunny exclaimed and Sabo hung up.

"Man, it was so great to hear his voice again!" Luffy said happily as he strecthed his arms with a big grin on his face.

"Well, it's about time I left too."

"What? You too Ace?"

"Hahaha, yeah but here, take this Snail Phone too, you can call me with this one." Ace told his brother and handed him a Den Den Mushi with a tiny orange hat, looking exactly like Ace's.

"Shishishi, thanks Ace!" Luffy said as everyone walked outside, onto the grassy deck of the Sunny.

The sun was already setting, giving the sky a beautiful orange-pink colour.

"Well bye Luffy, let's see eachother again soon." Ace said and gave his brother a bro-hug.

"Yeah, now don't die this time Ace!" Luffy said, returning the hug.

"Heheh, I won't, I promise." The fire-man promised, ending the hug. "And please take care of my idiotic brother for me." He continued, turning to the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Of course we will, like we always have Ace-san." Brook said.

"Yeah, eventhough he can be a big moron most of the time, he's still a great captain." Nami added.

"Thanks alot, I really appreciate it." Ace said and politely bowed to them. "Well see ya." He said and jumped of the Sunny and onto the ground.

"Bye Ace!" All the Straw Hats including Luffy exclaimed, waving goodbye to their friend, or in Luffy's case, brother.

Ace held up his hand as he walked towards the horizon.

'I will become the Pirate King Ace, Sabo. I promise you that.' Luffy thought, looking as his brother dissapeared out of sight.

_**Oh my god, I finally finished it! Yes! I hope you like my story I came up with, especially Sabo's part. Don't forget to leave a comment/review so I know if you liked it or not **___

_**Bye ^^**_

_**FanFictionneer!**_


End file.
